bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack the Magic Pirate
Jack the Pirate is the main antagonist in VakamaTK's Comics. Character History Long ago, when VakamaTK was a mask maker, Jack the Pirate was one too, although he didn't go by that name. He was always jealous of VakamaTK and his mask making skills, and after a horrible accident involving a mask making tool and his eye, everyone started to call him by his current name until he forgot his original one. He then left the island with the help of Dark Hunter Krekka on a ship (only for it to sink). Jack fired his henchman and jumped into a randomly unpiloted plane. He later landed in The Comic Land, via means of crash landing by a flaming Jacku shot out of a cannon. The Piraka known as Avak (in this series known as General Fatface) laded next to him and became the new henchman of Jack's. He realized he was at his new lair right then and there. Later that same day, he discovered a Zaktan, somehow as a Genie in a lamp. Jack asked who Fatface was and why he was stupid. Zaktan told the story behind Fatface and told Jack that he used up his three wishes (his first wish was why he was rubbing the lamp in the first place). Ever since then, he has terrorized VakamaTK and his cast mates. Henchmen Jack has been seen with three different henchmen as of yet: *'Krekka': The dumb Dark Hunter, he was last seen on the sinking ship he was on while Jack jumped into the passing plane. Krekka's fate was never revealed. Possibly drowned after realizing he can't swim. *'General Fatface': Jack's second henchman, he met the brown moron after crash landing on top of his evil lair. *'Taterman': The third henchman, he was created as a smart minion. But got the brains of a potato instead. Quotes *''"Oh, please. You think your wimpy security guards can actually do something to me? You're patheti-"'' -Jack at the doctor's office harassing the secretary, right before he was thrown out by a Skakdi security guard. *''"Curses! Next time I'll drop from the ceiling like a normal villain!"'' -Jack after falling back through the hole he had burst through in VakamaTK's floor. *''"I don't give a Kaukau! And if I did, I'd be a humanitarian instead of a villain!"'' -Jack arguing with VakamaTK. *''I don't like you, you fiend! Now go on, leave my home! I have things to explain that won't work as a poem!"'' -Jack getting rid of the Dr. Seuss-like narrator in the Christmas comic. Other Apperances Jack's first other appearance is in the movie Philipnova798's Comic Factory The Movie- Attack of Dr. Madness voiced by Eljay: Toa of Mangosteen. He also appeared in Gavla's Comics: Final Wars. Trivia *Jack was originally differently colored, and called Joe the Magic Pirate. However, VakamaTK soon realized that there was someone who went to his church named Joe who had worn an eyepatch previously. Even though that person had no chance of seeing the comic whatsoever, VakamaTK still changed the name. *Jack's name was inspired by a random YouTube video VakamaTK found. He later decided to change the name, though it likely will not be until the third movie. Category:Comic Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:TavKorp